Sacrifices
by CeraJade
Summary: BOILING ROCK SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF HAVE NOT SEEN BOILING ROCK! What if Ty Lee and Mai were forced to make the ultimate sacrifice?


So, if you haven't seen 314/315 yet...don't read. Not only will you get spoilers, but you'll be really confused too. Since it's all but confirmed now that Mai and Ty Lee will be involved with the Gaang somehow, I figured this is one last shot at Zutara. Mai doesn't have to die in the series...I actually really like Mai. But I was kinda surprised/touched at Ty Lee's loyalty to Mai and her decision to defend her against Azula. This just popped into my head. I was also thinking too about the affects the sweating sickness had on people during the 16th century. One day you'd see someone fine and healthy, and the next they'd be dead. I figured that the medicine, aside from the Water Tribe Healers, would be about as sophiticated as medicine in the 16th century...so if a sweating sickness did hit the Avatar world, it would have just as devistating effects. So yeah...here's my one pager. Enjoy.

* * *

Ty Lee was up before the guard pounded on the horrible bell

Ty Lee was up before the guard pounded on the horrible bell. For the past week she had been practicing a form of relaxation that kept the mind active but resorted it just as well as sleep. She sat up on her hard bunk, waiting for her door to open so she could go to the lavatory. Next door, Mai sighed and then coughed hard. Ty Lee frowned.

"Mai, that is sounding worse…"

"I told you, I'm _fine_. If I wanted someone to worry, I'd write to Mother…"

Ty Lee smiled sadly to herself. Only a week ago Mai wouldn't have needed to write to her mother, she would have had the freedom to visit. Now, under orders from Princess Azula, they were held in the high security prison of the Boiling Rock, the same place they had chosen to divert from Azula's course. Ty Lee and Mai both agreed instantly that they didn't regret defying the Princess, but they were still unsure of where they stood in the whole Fire Nation vs. World debate. Right now they were concentrated in surviving the prison. It would have been made easier if Mai's uncle had been allowed to stay warden, but Azula saw to his dismissal quickly.

With a grinding of the gears, Ty Lee's door opened. She stepped out and stretched, waiting for Mai to join her. When Mai came into the sunlight, she looked more pale than usual. Before Mai could stop her, Ty Lee put a hand on her forehead.

"Mai! You have a fever!" Ty Lee exclaimed as Mai pushed her away. They walked with the other female prisoners to the showers.

"I don't. It's hot here, that's all." She added in a whisper, "I'll be better once we get out of here. Do you think your sister got your letter?"

It also didn't take long for the girls to realize they were going to break out. One of Ty Lee's older sister's was married to a very powerful political official. Ty Lee wrote a coded letter to them as soon as she was allowed in the correspondence room. Each prisoner was allowed one letter a day. Ty Lee was certain that her family was notified of her imprisonment, but they wouldn't be angry. In the past year, her father preached more and more against the Fire Lord's foreign policies.

Ty Lee shrugged in response to Mai's question. "I hope so. They only live a day from here. Maybe they were visiting mom and dad…" She slashed water on her face and started to work a comb through her long hair. Mai's hair was more manageable, so as soon as she was fresh for the day, she stepped behind Ty Lee to help. The girl's, though complete opposites, had a friendship no one could explain. They knew each other's thoughts before spoken.

The Ten-Minute bell rang, and all the prisoners shuffled into the cafeteria. Ty Lee grabbed two trays of brown goo while Mai found two seats at the edge of the room. Everyone knew who the girls were, they knew what they had done to Azula, but it was still taking time for the other prisoners to place the girls in a group. Were they traitors to the Fire Nation because they defied the Princess? Or were they hero's, standing up to the system that persecuted every man and woman on the Rock? For now, the general consensus was to leave the girls alone.

Mai made a face as Ty Lee set the trays down. "No thanks, I think I'm good for now…"

"But we won't get food again for another five hours…and you didn't eat supper last night." Ty Lee was really worried now. This year had been hard on the Fire Nation. Besides the Avatar returning, an outbreak of the sweating sickness had started around the time of the Winter Solstice on some far Fire Nation outposts. It had started slow, but with the intense heat of summer the rate of infection was two-fold. Before the girls had arrived at the Rock, they had stopped at a town for a meal that was in the middle of an outbreak. Azula was angry with the guards for taking them there, but she wasn't too concerned. The girl had always been blessed with perfect health. But that didn't mean Mai or Ty Lee wouldn't catch it.

Ty Lee took a big scoop of the brown goo as she watched her friend. Mai wasn't one for words, so she wouldn't let Ty Lee know when she was hurting. But Ty Lee had heard her crying for the past few nights in her cell when she thought everyone was asleep. Not only had Mai lost Zuko, but now she lost her family and all her status in the Fire Nation as a noble daughter. It was a huge price.

Mai was poking at her goo with a guard walked into the room. "Mail call, you filth! Wayan Perkasa…" The guard listed off those prisoners who's mail had been approved of by the security system. Ty Lee watched him eagerly. She didn't even care if there was any way her brother-in-law could get them out anymore, she just wanted outside word…

As the pile of mail got lower, so did her spirits. It was hard keeping a sunny disposition in this place, and she didn't know how many more days she could last. _It's only been a week!_

As if Mai had read the girl's mind, she showed a rare gesture of friendship and took Ty Lee's hand. "Maybe tomorrow."

Ty Lee squeezed Mai's hand in appreciation and was about to dump their trays when she heard the guard pause in mid sentence. The cafeteria went silent as the guard got a smirk on his face.

"_Lady_ Ty Lee…" he called out, mocking the use of Ty Lee's official title. Everyone turned to stare at the two girls, wondering how Ty Lee would react. Ty Lee took a deep breath and was about to submit to the guard's taunting and go up to get the letter when Mai stood instead. She walked over to the man and ripped it out of his hands, turned and glared at the room, and marched back to her seat. Disappointed at the lack of drama, the cafeteria filled with sound again the others started talking.

Mai handed the letter over to Ty Lee who was looking down in shame. "Ty Lee, take the letter." Mai looked at the address. "It's from your sister!"

Ty Lee looked up. "Open it!"

Mai ripped it open and quietly read outloud:

"My dearest little _mey mey_,

The family grieves to hear of your betrayal. How could you turn out to be one of the biggest traitors of the Fire Nation? Why, just two days ago we had been discussing your prestige and then we learned yester-day of your betrayal? You have made your bed, now you must lie.

Judge Hsin"

Mai re-read the letter to herself and then put it down on the table in disgust.

"That's it? That's all your brother-in-law could do, is scold us?" Mai looked at Ty Lee and was surprised to find the girl in high spirits again.

"Didn't you listen to me? He's angry!"

Ty Lee looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "No, he's not. Listen, when Zuko was banished three years ago, my father was mortified. He wasn't about to lose his position with the Fire Lord, but he didn't agree with sending away the only male heir. So, he made up a code and taught it to the whole family, just for situations like this. Look…" She picked up the letter.

"For every year since Zuko was banished, add ten and then count the words after the greeting. So, that's every thirteen words…_out_…_two_…_day_."

"Oh…so that's why he spelled 'yesterday' wrong. I just thought he couldn't spell. So…your family has a secret code in case any one of you was placed in jail?"

Ty Lee giggled. "Yep!"

"Does he mean 'today' or in two days?"

"Two days…if it were today, he would've spelled 'two' wrong."

"Nothing else?"

Ty Lee picked up the trays. "We don't need anything else. I trust Hsin."

* * *

After breakfast, the prisoners were turned out into the yard for exercise. Ty Lee was conducting some basic stretches while Mai was clearing her mind with a few yoga positions. As Mai reached up and took a deep breath, she let out a chest racking cough. It consumed her body so hard that she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Mai!" Ty Lee called out as she ran to help her friend. Mai tried to push Ty Lee away but was losing strength. Ty Lee could see she was losing breath.

"Guards! Guards!" Ty Lee called out in a panic as Mai collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, gasping in ragged breaths. The other prisoners formed a circle around the girls, finally excited that there was going to be some drama. Two female guards pushed their way through and knelt down next to Ty Lee and Mai. One placed a hand on Mai's pale cheek. She looked up at Ty Lee.

"How long has she had a fever?"

"Uh…about three days?" Ty Lee answered in a quivering voice.

The guard frowned. "And you didn't tell us?" She motioned the other guard to grab Mai on her other side. Mai stood on shaky knees still gasping for breath as the guards led her away. She pulled back and tried to struggle.

"Ty Lee!" Mai called out weakly to her friend. Ty Lee ran to catch up but a male guard blocked her path.

"She's on her way to the infirmary," he told her. "Go back to your stretches."

"But…I want to go with! Let me go!" Ty Lee tried to pass him. Mai was getting some strength back.

"Ty Lee!" she called out louder. Of all things to happen, now was not the time for them to be separated. Ty Lee's brother-in-law was coming in two days…they HAD to stay together! If Mai was taken to the infirmary, she could be detained there for days, or worse, if it was found she had the sweating sickness…

Ty Lee screeched out, "Let me go! Please, she needs me! I can take care of her, you can have guards around us, just let me be with her!" _C'mon Ty Lee…work on him…_She forced tears out of her eyes.

"Please…" she whispered to add effect.

The guard, unused to girls crying in front of him, looked back to the other two with Mai. The older female guard nodded.

"Just let her come. It won't matter. If she wants to get sick too, it's her problem."

Ty Lee gave the male guard a look of satisfaction and ran over to Mai.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, the guards put Mai on a bed at the very end of the room, next to a window. Ty Lee found a chair and set it up next to Mai's head. They were told to stay there while they waited for the doctor. The guards locked the door behind them. As Mai adjusted herself, Ty Lee looked around at the other patients. Most of them were in for injuries acquired from jail-yard scuffles and would most likely be out by the end of the day. Ty Lee heard Mai gasp next to her.

"See…I told you that you were sick."

"Whatever. At least we'll be comfortable for the next two days. The beds are much better than our bunks."

Ty Lee laughed. "Did you fake that cough?" Mai smiled but was interrupted by another round of attacks.

"I…I wish I wasn't…"

The door opened again and in walked the doctor. He was an old man with graying hair, and a certain sadness to his eyes. Ty Lee reflected that he had seen many hard things in his life.

Without even a word of greeting, he placed his hand on Mai's forehead. He then pulled down the bed sheets and put his ear to Mai's chest.

"Breathe," he commanded in a deep, smooth voice. Mai barely got a full lung's worth of breath before she hacked again. The doctor stood up and frowned. He moved to place his hand on Mai's stomach. Alarmed at what he was going to do, Ty Lee grabbed his wrist. The doctor looked at her.

"I'm going to check her guts, missy. Let me do my job." Ty Lee took her hand away and the doctor pushed around on Mai's abdomen. Every once in a while she would gasp. Once satisfied, the doctor stood up and motioned for a nurse.

"She needs to be moved, immediately. Her core temperature is high, she has water in her lungs, and her guts are inflamed. I don't have the resources to help her and she doesn't have much time. Move her and her friend to the private chamber so she doesn't contaminate the others." The nurse nodded as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ty Lee called out to him. This was all coming too fast for her. "Slow down…what do you mean she doesn't have much time?"

The doctor looked impatient. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What is going on? Fix her! You're a doctor, give her some medicine, cut her open…do whatever it is you guys do!"

Ty Lee saw the doctor's sad, hard eyes soften a little. She was about the age of his daughter, and it was a shame that such a pretty girl was stuck in a place like this…it was even sadder her friend wouldn't survive to see the end of the week. He sighed and pulled her over.

"Listen. She has the sickness. It will only be a matter hours before she'll start to fail. I'm surprised she lasted this long, especially if you say she had a fever for three days. She's a trouper. I'm sorry, but once the sickness is caught, it moves fast. She could fight it on her own, of course, but there is a greater chance she won't make it." The doctor noticed the shock in Ty Lee's eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," and he walked away.

Ty Lee stood in shock for a few minutes before the nurse tapped her on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I moved your friend to the private room. The warden is allowing you to stay with her. I'll take you there."

Ty Lee nodded numbly and allowed the nurse to lead her to the private room. In a prison, _private_ did not necessarily mean _better_. Ty Lee could obviously see that this was the room that all prisoners were sent to when their final days were near. It was sparsely furnished with little light. Mai was sitting in the bed. Already, her color was fading even more. The doctor was right.

"Ty Lee," Mai said softly. "Ty Lee, I'll be ok."

Seeing Mai, her best friend, lying there, snapped Ty Lee back to the real world. _No…_ She couldn't accept the reality. _There has to be a way_…

She walked back over to the door and pounded on it. The nurse opened the slit.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I have some paper and ink? I'd like to send my letter of the day."

She handed her completed letter back to the nurse. When the nurse looked at the address, her face was filled with more sadness for the girl.

"Sweetie…maybe you should work on making your friend's last days happy…"

Ty Lee glared at the nurse. "I am allowed one letter a day to anyone of my choosing. Please…_send it._" The nurse nodded and left.

* * *

Mai had fallen asleep while Ty Lee wrote, so Ty Lee was left to her thoughts. Left with nothing else, she swallowed her pride and sent a letter to Azula, pleaing on her mercy and praying that Azula's life long friendship would win over her pride. The Fire Lord had the best doctors in the nation…it was even rumored that he employed a Water Bending Healer. If Azula heard that Mai was dying, then perhaps…just maybe…

Mai groaned and opened her eyes. The color was completely gone from her skin now, and Ty Lee could see the cold sweat running down Mai's face. Her eyes lost their golden beauty and now looked like dull brass orbs, staring out from sunken pits. Ty Lee couldn't understand how fast the sickness could consume a girl as strong as Mai.

Mai smiled weakly. "I must look pretty bad. I can see it in your face."

Ty Lee shook her head and lied, "No, Mai, you are as beautiful as ever."

Mai started to cough again, her now fragile body wracking with every breath. Ty Lee grabbed a cup of water and held it to Mai's lips. Mai took only enough to wet her mouth.

"Mai…drink more. You're going to need water to get your strength back."

Mai feebly shoved Ty Lee away. "I don't want anymore water. My stomach can't take it." She closed her eyes again. "Just let me sleep a little longer. Then I'll be better."

Ty Lee was glad Mai had closed her eyes again. She didn't want her friend to see her cry.

It was early morning. Ty Lee knew because when she woke up, weak sunlight from the east was shining through the only window in the room. She had fallen asleep on the floor next to Mai's bed, and it took a moment for her to realize that it was Mai who had woken her up. Mai was moving and groaning in her sleep. Ty Lee gently placed her hand on Mai's forehead. She was getting warmer.

Ty Lee grabbed a rag and dipped it in the bowl of washing water the nurse had brought in while they were sleeping. She dabbed Mai's face, neck and arms. When she pushed Mai's hair back off her face, Mai whispered softly, "Zuko…"

With tears running down her face, Ty Lee took Mai's hand. _How did we end up here?_ She sat like that for over an hour until the nurse knocked and came in with some gruel.

"Here you go sweetie. I gave you a little extra, in case your friend was hungry…" Ty Lee grunted. _Obviously they think it's not worth feeding a dying prisoner_…

The nurse ignored her attitude. "I even snuck you in an orange. A little fruit can make you feel happier." Ty Lee didn't answer the nurse, and so she set the tray down on the floor and left. When the door closed, Mai woke with a start.

"What was that?"

Ty Lee wiped her eyes before Mai could see her tears. "The nurse. She brought food." Ty Lee decided not to mention that the nurse only brought food for her, not Mai. She picked up the tray and was about the feed Mai with Mai grabbed her hand.

"The day I need to be spoon fed, please…just let me die." She pushed herself to a sitting position and took the spoon from Ty Lee. After a few bites, however, Mai pushed the tray away.

"I can't eat anymore. You finish it."

Ty Lee wasn't hungry either. She was thinking about her letter to Azula. Again, Mai read her mind. "She doesn't care, you know. It was a waste of a letter." Mai was attacked by another round of coughing before she continued, "I'll be ok. Really. Tomorrow, Hsin is coming and we'll somehow get out."

Ty Lee nodded, but she knew that Mai was lying about being ok. It was only a matter of hours…

"I was actually thinking," Ty Lee said. "When Hsin comes tomorrow, once we get out we'll find Zuko right away. He's with that water bending girl…Katara. She's a healer. She could probably fix you…" _if you survive today_. Ty Lee was mad at herself for letting that thought enter her head. Of course Mai would make it!

Mai slid back down and closed her eyes. Ty Lee stayed next to the bed until she was sure Mai was asleep, and then went to work on some exercises. She had been in a trance for a while when Mai suddenly yelled out. Startled, Ty Lee hurried over to the bed.

Mai was still sleeping, but she was tossing and turning again. She was sweating more than ever and gasping for breath. Ty Lee was scared. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed the rage again and started to dab. As soon as it happened, Mai stopped moving. Her breath was still labored, but she had a peaceful look on her face now. Ty Lee grabbed her hand.

At Ty Lee's touch, Mai's eyes opened. She was trying to focus on Ty Lee's face.

"Hey, Lee," Mai whispered. "Where is that singing coming from?"

Ty Lee could feel the tears in her eyes again. "I don't hear anything, Mai. There's no singing."

Mai seemed not to hear Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, guess what."

Ty Lee swallowed. "What?"

Mai smiled. "I talked to Alaunus. You know, a sun spirit. He's a cool guy…" she coughed again.

Ty Lee was worried. "Oh, really?" Mai was delirious now. The fever had taken a toll on her brain. Unknown to Ty Lee, however, Mai wasn't delirious. It was true.

Mai nodded. "Yeah…he says that my duty in the physical world is done. I'm needed in the spirit world now…something about a war and the moon spirit wanting to talk to me. Did you know that the Water Tribe boy, Sokka…he was the moon spirit's boyfriend?"

Ty Lee couldn't help herself. She started to cry. "No, I didn't know that."

Mai smiled and closed her eyes again and fell asleep instantly. Ty Lee stood up and pounded on her door. When the nurse came, she asked through her tears for more paper and ink. It felt pathetic to write Azula another letter, but this time it wasn't a letter of help. She explained to Azula the last few things that Mai had said and then place the sheet of paper aside. If Mai died before Hsin came, she would send this to Azula before they left.

Ty Lee was filled with uncharacteristic anger against the Princess. How could she abandon them like this, her friends? It was a simple fight, really. Azula couldn't blame Mai for loving Zuko. Banishment to her home in Omashu would have been a far better punishment than this. She passed the last few hours before sun set caring for Mai and praying to any spirit that would listen for the well being of her best friend.

* * *

She fell asleep shortly after sunset, but was plagued with dreams of Alaunus trying to explain to her to let Mai go. It was Mai's duty, he said. She was needed. Ty Lee's duty was to find Zuko and help the Avatar. Mai was to go ahead to the spirit world. Ty Lee woke up and felt her wet face. Again, it was just before dawn.

She rolled over to see Mai awake, watching her.

"Mai, why didn't you wake me? Do you want anything?"

Ty Lee could see in the dim moonlight that Mai had been crying too. "I'm going to miss you Ty Lee..."

"Stop!" Ty Lee covered her ears. "What are you doing? Hsin is coming today, and then we'll go find Katara. You've almost made it!"

Mai coughed again, and for the first time Ty Lee noticed the blood on the side of Mai's mouth.

"I'm not afraid, Ty Lee. It'll be exciting. Azula was the Princess, and you got to live in a circus…now I'm the one doing something new. But I will miss you."

Ty Lee couldn't hold it back anymore. "No," she sobbed. "No…just a few more hours. Please…Hsin…"

Mai reached out for Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee took it and curled up on the bed next to her friend. "I'm going ahead, but I'll be there waiting when it's your turn, ok?" Ty Lee could only sob.

* * *

It was high noon. Ty Lee felt the heat on the back of her neck as she sat outside the receiving room, a guard on either side of her. It wouldn't have matter anyway, she wasn't a threat. Inside, she heard Hsin talking to the warden, but she couldn't grasp the words. She felt numb.

The door swung open and Hsin walked out and pointed to her. "Look, she's not even in the right of mind anymore. Please, her best friend was taken suddenly, and she is feeling the sting of betraying the Princess. Let me take her to her mother."

The warden was struggling with a decision. It's true that Lady Ty Lee was out of mind. When her friend had passed hours before, the nurse told the warden that Ty Lee didn't shed a tear when they wrapped her body. She hadn't said a word, and didn't even acknowledge that her brother-in-law had arrived to see her. She only stared.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't. The Princess said to lock her up…"

Hsin put an arm around the warden. He was much weaker than the previous one, and Hsin knew that this warden had ten kids at home, another on the way, and it was getting hard so support so many on his salary. Hsin took out a nice sized bag of gold pieces.

"Has the Princess inquired about the prisoners?" The warden shook his head, looking at the gold.

"How would she know that _both _girls hadn't passed from the sickness?" Hsin added as he tossed ten more gold pieces into the bag. The warden nodded in understanding and Hsin handed him the bag. Hsin gently took Ty Lee's hand and boarded the Gondola. He didn't talk to his sister-in-law until they were safely on the boat off the volcano island.

"Where do you want to go, my little _mey mey_?"

For the first time since Mai died, Ty Lee spoke. "The Western Air Temple."


End file.
